


The Triquetra Trials

by Ari_coffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bad Dumbledore, Character Death, Corporal Punishment, Dark Magic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nice Vernon, Out of Character, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, evil Petunia, magically immune Vernon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_coffee/pseuds/Ari_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and his twin sister enter Hogwarts on shaky grounds. Armed with nothing more then their twin bond, muggle background and a hidden father destined to save them from a distance, the twins make their way through seven years of schooling before attempting to find their mates through the Triquetra Trials all without revealing their heritage to Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triquetra Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not the owner of either the Harry Potter verse or those that live within it thus no money has been made from this story.

**Fifteen years ago**   
**July 31**

  
"Come on Lily, push one more time." James Potter sat behind his struggling wife giving birth to twins.  
  
Lily Potter, a feisty red head, growled at her husband, "James sweetie, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" Her question ended in a scream as another contraction racked her body.  
  
Several minutes later, Madam Pomfrey stood with a baby in each arm. "Congratulations, Lily, James you are now the proud parents of fraternal twins."  
  
Placing the babies into their mother's tired arms, she swept out of the room to write down the time and date of both successful births.  
  
Tiredly, Lily unwrapped both babies looking at their little fingers and toes with a soft smile. James pressed a kiss to her temple, “Good thing we both have black hair or people would talk.” Lily smiled, “They both do seem to have his hair, don’t they? They have your cheekbones nevertheless. You think he’ll come and see?”

James shook his head negative, “You know we can’t anything slip to either side, they’ll kill them before the trials even start. However, I will pass the message if you want me too. What are we going to name them?”

“I was thinking of Harold James after your father Henry and my father Jamison. For our little girl, I figured Rosina Eleanor for my mother Rosalind and his mother. What do you think?”

James smiled, “Only person to disagree would be him you know.”

 "Harold James Potter and Rosina Eleanor Potter, welcome to the world." Wrapping the babies in the appropriate blankets, Lily slumped tiredly against her husband, cuddling her babes. "They're beautiful aren't James. We will protect them, won't we? They never have to deal with the likes of you-know-who, will they?"  
  
James placed a light kiss on her brow, "Of course we will Lily, you just rest. I'll go show the rest of the world our beautiful creations." Taking the sleeping babies, James left Lily's side.  
  
Stepping into the hall outside the Hospital Wing, James grinned broadly as his two sleepy friends who were able to make the birthing, "We have two new Marauders, a boy, Harold James Potter and a girl, Rosina Eleanor Potter."  
  
Sirius and Remus perked up at the sight of the two babes and hurried over to take one, Harold to Sirius and Rosina to Remus. "What about Lily?" Remus looked up from his cooing over the young girl.  
  
"Still threatening my anatomy and before you ask Sirius, we're going to call him, Harry and her Rosi for short. I don't even think they'll know their birth names until they get their Hogwarts letters."  
  
Remus smiled at James, "Well, congratulations, Prongs."  
  
James smiled, "Thanks Moony. Oh, and before I forget, before the kids were born, Lily and I decided that I would name a godparent for Harry and she would name one for Rosi and we would both chose one together for the both of them. Well, Remus, we wanted you to be godfather for the both of them and Siri you get to be godfather to Harry. However, who gets to be Rosi’s godfather, I have no clue. Lily won't tell me, so we have to wait until she drops it on us." Shifting the now sleeping babes to one arm, both men clapped James on the shoulder for their new status.  
  
Later on the night, James tapped lightly a solid oak door before admitting himself into the house. Brushing his lips across Severus’, James wrapped his arms around him, "Lily wanted me to tell you to get you arse to the Hospital Wing before she comes and find you. Says you need to come and see her new accomplishments. Like you said, we are the proud parents of twins and they are angelic. Remy and Siri have already seen them and they are smitten with them. Poor babies, they are going to be spoiled rotten. Pomfrey thinks we did something to the babies though. Says that she cannot get a lock on their parentage and wants to keep them but Lily put her foot down. I got out of there just in time because those two going at it will make you-know-who pale." Smiling at his dark haired lover, Severus silenced James with a kiss of happiness.

**Five Days Later**   
**August 5**

Lucius glided into the Hospital Wing in his usual aristocrat flair a small smile gracing his face as he approached his long time friend. Lucius glanced to Lily for permission having learned his lesson about uncovering a sleeping baby from his wife a few months before. He winced at the remembered pain. Seeing her nodded permission, Lucius lightly pulled the coverlet from the sleeping twins’ faces. "You know, Lily, despite having a ragamuffin for a husband, you produced some beautiful children."

Lily laughed wholeheartedly, "Be nice Luc, James isn't that bad. Besides, I did not ask you here to judge my children. I want you to be Rosina's godfather."

Pandemonium ensued at her announcement as James, Sirius, and Remus to enter the hospital wing.

"Lily you can't do this..."

"You forced her into this you, didn't you?"

"Are you sure about this Lily?"

"Have you lost your bloody mind woman? My child shall not go to this bloody Slytherin."

The loud voices woke the twins from their sleep and they decided to add their voices to the melee of noise.

Lily's green eyes flashed dangerously, "Shut. Up. Now." The men watched in silence as Lily pulled the twins bassinet to her and began shushing her distressed children. Once they were settled, she dragged James to her by the scruff of his neck, "I didn't object to Sirius so don't you dare cry about my choice."

Fixing the four men with a death glare that they cowered under, "Lucius you are Rosina's godfather and that's final. James, Sirius, if I even smell that you are planning anything against Lucius, I will tangle you up in so many curses that it'll take the rest of your natural lives to untangle."

"You didn't say anything to Remus."

Lily merely arched a brow at the comment, "Crying Sirius. You know it is very unbecoming. Remus knows what will happen if he aids you."

Taking on a kinder tone, Lily motioned Lucius to her while picking up Rosina, "Take her Luc."

Allowing Lily to place the little girl in his arms, Lucius looked down at the little girl who was blinking cornflower blue eyes owlishly up at him before settling into his body and going back to sleep. "Alright, Lily, I'll be her godfather. She's rather beautiful once you get past whom her father is."

**Seven months later**   
**March 15**

Dumbledore observed the group of seven, looking grave that he had to deliver the bad news. James and Frank watched Dumbledore with world-weary faces while Lily and Alice smiled softly at the children playing on the floor. Dumbledore chuckled as Rosina glared at the blocks that fell over.  
  
"It seems that Severus has spent too much time scowling at the world around little Rosina. The child has perfected his glare."  
  
James scoffed, "Really, Albus, he has been nowhere near Rosina for any longer than he has ever needed to."  
  
“ Now, now, I'm sure Albus didn't invite us here to listen to you argue about Severus being around the twins again." Shooting a glare at James, Lily glanced back at the twins before looking to Albus.  
  
Dumbledore smiled before placing a lemon drop in his mouth, "You should have it easy diffusing spats between the twins, my dear."  
  
Lily beamed before turning serious, "Why did you call us here, Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore's trademark twinkle faded. "Well, it seems that we have a problem. You see before the twins were born I was interviewing a seer. Unfortunately, she lacked certain attributes. As I was thanking her for her time, she made a rather real prophecy. Though I shall not tell you what it said, it narrows the list of possible defeater of Voldemort down to three; the twins and your son Neville, Alice."  
  
“ Do you have reason to believe that You-Know-Who knows, Albus?" Alice Longbottom paled. She wanted to scoop her baby up, but her Auror side needed answers.  
  
Dumbledore peered over his half moon shaped glasses gravely, "I believe he does my dear."

James drugged his hand through his hair, “Do you have any idea which one of our kids it could be?”

  
Several hours later saw James and Lily slipped once more into Severus’ room with the twins. After putting the twins, in their bed, they joined Severus in his. Sobbing without restraint, Lily curled into his side, gasping out every few minutes she was sorry before succumbing to the land of Morpheus as James curled into his other side oddly quiet. A clock chimed that it was the third hour when James broke the frail silence.

"I know you have said that death would be the price for the rite performed to get the twins but I don’t regret what we did. I felt death fingers when Dumbledore looked at us earlier. Lily says she could see the greed in his eyes when the twins started floating the blocks between them. He wants them and he is willing to kill us to get them. Thank Merlin Lily wove the spells into their blood so no one will be able to figure out that you are their second father." James took a shuddering breath as Severus carded his fingers through both James and Lily hair not saying a word.  
  
James untangled his self from Severus, watching the flames in the hearth, "I feel so alone now. Remus is away, Sirius is acting like a pouting two year old, and Lily is so wrapped in her secret research that it is even the twins are subdued. To make it worst, we cannot even acknowledge you in public or even show that we know that Dumbledore is planning to kill us. He knew the prophecy would reach Him. Hell, he probably even forced the woman to make the prophecy in such a public place. I mean who does teacher interviews in a pub! Lily was overjoyed when I told her that idea, said something like it's about time you acknowledge what the three of us shared, something about the acknowledge of the three increases the power in thee. I wasn't paying any attention, though, so that's roughly paraphrased."  
  
James turned suddenly to Severus. "Love, please promise me something, should anything happen to Lily and I, take the twins give the same life that we would have."  
  
Severus stared into James teary eyes, "I cannot promise anything, Jamie, but I'll try my damndest to, alright? But what were their names again, you named them so commonly that it slips my mind."  
  
James gave a thick laugh before playfully tugged Severus' hair, "Silly, their names aren't common. How many Harold James Potter's and Rosina Eleanor Potter's do you know? We just call them Harry and Rosie for short. Besides Lily named them after our parents, Harold James for my and her fathers and Rosina Eleanor for her and your mothers."

Severus sharp eyes blinked with an indescribable emotion shining in them, “And do you still agree with your second choice of a lover? You both know that I was the one that told both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore the prophecy.”

James sighed, “Why wouldn’t I agree Severus? I know I was an arse to you in school and still have to be because of the factions of war but I love you now. Anything to make you and Lily happy I will try to do it. Besides you came and told us first remember. Besides I am rather glad that it was you that heard it and not some other person. So in the future, don't blame yourself for our deaths? We all knew that Dumbledore was feeling threatened by Lily and I. I mean he hates the old ways and the Triquetra Trial is as old as it get. It even predates Merlin.”

  
Severus merely raised a brow, "And look at us sounds like that regular history book. One would think that there is more than just air and pranks floated between those ears."

James gave a soft chuckle to not wake the others, "I may not be a Potions genius like you or a spell crafter like Lily but I did nearly as good as the two of you on my NEWTS and don't that i could have become an Unspeakable but chose to be a Auror.

Seeing James pouting, Severus chuckled."How many know the twins true names?" 

Thrown at the change of subject, James tripped over his words, making Severus laugh again.  "See what I mean? Common names." Severus continued, before keeping James' protest quiet with a kiss.

**Halloween**

James looked at his pendant that Severus had given him over Christmas. Severus had brought one for Lily as well. It was wrapped in spells, the twins had their own as well but they were in their vaults until they started Hogwarts. Feeling it warm, James flipped it over. Only two simple words but they spoke volumes. 

**Tonight. Peter.**

Looking up, James saw Lily reading her pendant as well and paling. They both move closer to the stairwell to better protect their children. They would give their lives for their children. James gave Lily an emotional filled kiss before pressing his forehead to hers. "They will not win. Even his plan to send them to your sister to break them will fail." 

Latching onto the distraction, Lily frowned at James, "What do you mean? Petunia and Vernon hate us." 

"Not since Severus and I visited them, well Vernon at least. Petunia seemed to know when we were near and run. Severus fed Vernon a potion that makes do the opposite of everything Dumbledore will impero him into doing. Plus, Severus use Legilimency on him and changed his very psyche so even if....."

A shudder ran through the house as if someone hit it with a sledge hammer as spells hammered into the wards. James gasped  as the wards broke even the one tied to him. In the front hall, the door slammed open and Voldemort drawled, "Knock, Knock."

"Lily, take Harry and Rosi and run!" James screamed at his wife as she ran up the stairs to the children's room. Turning back to the invaders, preparing to fight tooth and nail to protect his family, James gasped as one of the death eaters remove their mask.  
  
"Why?" James voice cracked with angst, sorrow, and rage.  
  
The man sneered, "You were mine, yet you chose to perform a triad bond with some _mystery lover_ and  _her_. Even when I asked repeatedly to run away, you chose to stay with your  _mystery lover_  and that  _bitch_.  I was so happy, we had two great years but then  _they_  came waltzing into your life and you threw me away like a rag. No matter how many times I told you I loved you, you still chose  _him_  because  _you loved him_. "  
  
James hung his head in sorrow when a soft voice covered the room, "Now, now my servant, you wouldn't want to destroy him completely..."  
  
Glaring at the intruder, James stated hotly, "I loved you, Peter, but you could never replace him. Besides, why would I want you after you told me you willingly bow to this scum?"  
  
“ Avada Kedavra." Voldemort spoke the spell almost lazily.  
  
Breaking through the heavily warded baby room, Voldemort smiled darkly as Lily stood protectively over her babies.  
  
"Stand aside girl and I'll let you live to mourn your husband and children deaths. You gave births to killers and now you must suffer."  
  
Lily glared, "You'll have to kill me first you bloody snake. I'll never let you hurt my babies."  
  
Voldemort smiled down at Lily, "Well then woman you have my sentiments exactly and remember you asked for this. Avada Kedavra."  
  
Stepping over Lily's now dead body, Voldemort sneered at the crying twins, "The bane of my existence."  
  
Sometimes during the argument between Lily and Voldemort, the death eaters left the house destroying it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Voldemort watched hungrily as the twin streak of lights, the exact shade of the crying babies' eyes, hurdled at the twins ensuring their death.

**Nine years later**

"Boy, check the mail." Green eyes flashed angrily as the boy opened his mouth to retort but stopped at the look in similar green eyes by the stove and walked to the door. Bending, the green-eyed boy gathered the letters and quickly looked through them when green ink caught his eye.  
  
 _Mister Harold James Potter  
Under the cupboard  
_ _4 Privet Drive  
_ _Little Whinging, Surrey_

  
Looking through the letters again, Harry found another letter with the emerald green ink.  
  
 _Miss Rosina Eleanor Potter_  
 _under the Cupboard  
4 Privet Drive_  
 _Little Whinging, Surrey_  
  
Enraptured by the fact that he had a letter; he did not see Dudley coming towards him with his Smelting stick. "Dad, the freak is stealing mail." Snatching the letters, Dudley tore into the kitchen as Rosina tore out of the kitchen right behind Uncle Vernon.

Backhanding Harry across the face, Vernon roared with spittle flying, "Boy, you dare to steal from me? I should have known just like you no-good father. Don't you dare deny it, Dudley saw you. You ungrateful little whelp! After everything we've done for you and that whore of a sister..." In-between Vernon's screaming, Rosina slid in front of Harry.  
  
"Please Uncle Vernon, Harry's sorry. Stop hitting him; he will not do it again. We know that you have done a lot for us. Please just stop." Rosina shielded Harry's battered body with hers, hoping to stop Harry's unwarranted beating or at least take the beating off Harry.  
  
Grabbing a handful of the girl's shoulder length, raven hair, Vernon backhanded Rosina before tossed the twins into their cupboard before lock all of the locks on it.  
  
Groaning, Harry rolled on his side, "Ro, you okay? Jeez, why were you being so stupid? You know I could have taken my beating, whether I 'earned' it or not."  
  
Eleanor laughed hoarsely at Harry, "Har, you get the most chores, hardest beatings, and the least food, if I can help you I will even if it taking a beating harder than usual. Jeez, I think he re-fractured my jaw. Besides I knew he was going to lock you into the cupboard and I wanted to share." Reaching into her pocket, removed four palm sized pancakes, "Aunt Petunia never watches over my shoulder, so every time I did four, I would make us one little one."  
  
Harry felt a stab of fear at Rosina’s risk but knew he would only get a lecture if he said anything about her trying to feed them. They both nibbled on their grand breakfast as they listened to the muffled voices of their guardians.  
  
"It's those freaks. Who else would know where we would be stashing them. What are we going to do, Vernon? We vowed that if take them in we would stamp that disease out of them."  
  
Vernon was pacing the floor, "We'll burn the letters. We will say nothing about it and we will leave the brats locked in the cupboard until it past their entrance date. Yes that's what we'll do."

Vernon would be damned if he sent his twins to  _them_. He had protected them for this long he would die trying to protect them from what was waiting for them in  _that_  world.   
  
As the days passed, the amount of letters that arrived tripled with every day that the 'twins' did not respond. Fortunately and unfortunately, the twins knew nothing of this as they drifted in and out consciousness in a fever induced hazy from the summer heat and lack of fresh air. Finally, on a stormy night, a tall, dark, stranger knocked upon the Dursley’s door.

Vernon was in some seedy bar as was his usual before heading home to deal with his screechy wife and bratty son. He was given a pay cut today since the company was under investigation, not that he had anything to do with it. He knew that he was going to have to cut the 'treats' that he was giving to Dudley all the time. Not that that was a bad thing, Vernon felt Dudley needed to learn a little restraint. Hell, he preferred the ‘freaks’ over Dudley any day. He knew that it was wrong to treat them as he did but the last time he treated them kindly Petunia treated to divorce him and claim that he was a child molester. Vernon shuddered; he hated that bitch of a wife but he refuse to leave those kids with her.

He remembered the day Petunia found them on the stoop. Petunia wanted to throw them out or send them somewhere else that day but he refused to let her. They were babies what could they do besides keeping them would make Dudley an older brother. Petunia would have no day of it and instantly took them to the orphanage as soon as he left for work. That’s when he met that creepy old man. When he came home from work, the twins and Dudley were asleep on a blanket while Petunia stared at the eccentric old man in their living room. After telling him and Petunia a few not so subtle threats about what would happen to them if they were to send the twins away again, the old man pointed a stick at them and said some creepy words.

Suddenly, Petunia started shrieking at him about trying to get rid of the twins. It was as if she was brainwashed. Vernon remembered the creepy smile the old man gave before disappearing in thin air. Petunia started telling him how she refused to let him throw them out or send them somewhere else saying that that old man that left them would kill them if they let anything happened to them. It was bizarre but they were able to keep the twins, which made Vernon secretly happy. Even better was the fact that Petunia treated them kindly. The old man never appeared again until the twins started doing weird things like levitating Dudley toys to him or stopping falling glass in mid-air.

It was the day after Dudley’s birthday. The day before, Dudley had kicked the tray his cake was on sending it flying through the air. Vernon never figured out which twin stopped the cake but as fast as it went flying, it was returned back to the table intact. Suddenly the creepy old man was back in the life. This time when he pointed his little stick at them and said his words, he said that they never liked the twins and that they should, treated them as mean as the law allowed. Vernon never understood the statement and thought it was rather weird but Petunia started doing exact that, treating the twins was scorn when she previously treated them kindly.

Shaking his head at his empty glass, Vernon ordered a glass of water before his next glass of scotch. He would never forget how their little faces went from carefree children to terrified copies. Whenever Petunia was gone, he would patch the twins up and try to enforce better virtues in Dudley. He remembered the first time he did so and the fear on their faces it broke his heart. However, he explained the old man and that he thought Petunia was brainwashed so he could only help when she was gone. He could not believe that understanding and hope in their eyes. “So you only do that so Aunt Petunia won’t take us away and treat us meaner?” Nodding, he put the clean and bandage twins back in the cupboard with a bit of food. “Keep it hidden and I’ll try to keep you safe.”

Shaking the memories away, he waved the bartender away as he tried to refill his glass. After that the twins worked harder than ever, he guess the thought of someone caring for made them was all they needed. And boy did they earned their keep though he could never admit it. The girl cooking was ten times better than Petunia’s, and the boy keep the garden more than beautiful. His winning the neighborhood best garden award five straight years proved it.

Hoping that Petunia was gone, Vernon slapped a few tenner notes on the table and left the bar. Driving unhappily, he was soon home and met with a beautiful sight. Petunia was gone and Dudley was nowhere in sight. Heading to the cupboard door to let the twins out, Vernon froze at the knock on the door.

Grumbling about salesmen, Vernon opened the door, blanching slightly at the dour man on his doorstep. He looked like the old man. Pretending to be stupid, Vernon growled, "Whatever you selling I don't want it." and slammed the door in the man's face. Taking only two steps away from the door, the man knocked again. Spinning around, Vernon wrenched the doors open, "So you not understand English? I. Do. Not. Want. Anything. From. You."  
  
The man sneered before stepping uninvited into the house, "I wish I could say the same but unfortunately, I am here to retrieve, Rosina and Harold Potter."  
  
Vernon purpled at the way the man put him off, "There aren't any Potters’ here. Now get out of my house before I call the police."  
  
“ Your muggle authority does not scare me muggle. Point me Harold and Rosina Potter." The man had taken out his wand and laid it in the middle of his hand, uttered his spell.  
  
The wand spun several times before pointing to the cupboard door. The man stalked over to the cupboard before muttering another spell unlocking all of the locks. Opening the cupboard door, the man stumbled back as the smells of sickness, human waste, and unclean bodies floated out to him.  
  
"Dursley you better hope that they aren't hurt badly." Gathering the bodies into himself, the man frowned before disappearing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been attacking me daily to be written even distracted me from my coursework so I am writing. Nevertheless, it shall be slow coming maybe a chapter every three to four weeks since I am proofing it myself. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Till Next Chapter,  
> Ari


End file.
